Sigma the Emperor and Shinzui the Fang Collide!
After mastering the training for the Shinju's power, Sigma thinks it's time to test it out. To scope out it's weaknesses and strong points. "I know it's too much to ask, especially since the group of you helped me with this. But do one of you guys mind battle it out with me? You know to find my strong points as well as weaknesses in it's mode." Sigma asks reading for battle "Well,... we wouldn't turn away from a request like this," Masumi Sarutobi smiled has she got into a Taijutsu pose. "I guess, my Senjutsu would be worthwhile against the likes of you !" Kuchinawa Gekkō grinned in his Snake Fist. "Go back ! Kuchinawa prepare the Sage jutsu if the matters get serious, Masumi head back and report the happenings to the Chiekage ! Meiro Uzumaki" Shinzui ordered has he stood calmly analyzing the situation, "Uchiha Sigma, whom is it you want to defeat so much, that you asked us complete strangers to train you !" he said, has he unsheathed his sword. "That shall remain a mystery" Sigma stated, withdrawing his very own Samehada. "Now where shall we begin. Sigma stated as he Signaled the shinobi to take their first move. "I shall ask you the same question, what will it be ? will you dare use your new chikara, or are you gonna slack off ! I am doing you a favour daimon ! I won't budge until I see the taste of your new power !" Shinzui replied has he pointed the sword towards Sigma. "If you thought I wasn't going all out, you were badly mistaken buddy. When I draw Samehada, it just shows how I like to sparks things." Sigma stated as he placed Samehada on his back. Placing one finger over the other, Sigma entered his sub conscious, in which where he faced the Jūbi. Standing there, Sigma summoned two clones in which where to help him pull the Jūbi's power. Both clones had their Mangekyō Sharingans active. The two clones held their hands out, and chakra from their body's traveled towards the Jūbi. Sigma now faced Shinzui, he then placed his hand on his stomach, in which where the seal was. Sigma placed his hands and crossed them out in front of himself, where the area around him began to shake; this was him taking his initial state. The new moment, Sigma's body was engulfed in a chakra shroud, with six magatama around his neck and two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette. On his back lies a unique pattern of magatama, one large one, with a Rinnegan-like pattern within it, on his mid-back, and nine smaller ones, arranged in rows of three, below it. On the front side of his hands, lied a unique eye on both of his hands. As he opened this form, the chakra shroud was so strong, that it left shock waves of aura around him. If close enough, you could his the spark of flames coming from the shroud. Infact, if the opponent touched Sigma, they'd be burnt due to the negative energy the flames were emmiting from the Jūbi. "You selfish brat!" "Alright. I'll say this once more." Sigma stated, as a way of Signaling Shinzui. "This'll be over....in an instance." Shinzui Uchiha, rather known by his nickname Fang, shined his Mangekyō Sharingan, "This treat of my eyes, I give to people only I consider worthy of seeing it. But don't get your hopes high, you are a special exception to this" Shinzui said, has he gazed the beauty of a jūbi jinchūriki. "that's a reckless power you got, shall we begin" Shinzui was a little fazed by the shock-waves, but because of the distance maintained, he could keep up. "Man...worth ignorace. Showing our clan's kekkei genkai so early off in battle. Doesn't make it so special. The Mnagekyo is not special by itself. But by the person who uses it....now that's what makes it special." Suddenly arms of chakra rushed towards Shinzui.